1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for encoding and decoding a moving picture using wavelet transformation and motion estimation, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for encoding and decoding a moving picture, which is capable of increasing compressibility of a moving picture by realizing performing motion estimation in units of blocks while processing wavelet transformation for an overall image as a system.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a large amount of memory is necessary in the case of applying a wavelet transformation method, which is capable of encoding a still image in high efficiency, to a moving picture. Also, it takes a long time to estimate motion of a moving picture. Therefore, it takes a long time and a large amount of memory to use the above encoding and decoding method when processing a moving picture in real time. Accordingly, it is difficult to apply the above encoding and decoding method to a large screen, such as a plasma display panel (PDP).
Also, data is processed in units of blocks according to motion estimation, while the overall image is processed by a wavelet transformation method. Therefore, it is difficult to simultaneously process the overall image and the data in units of blocks in real time.